


heard your voice, there's no choice

by lukeisababe



Series: one-shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Broken Bones, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm fine.” Michael insists again through gritted teeth. “Just a bit...stuck.” </p><p>“Stuck? Where?” The stranger asks and leans over Michael to have a look. As soon as he sees what's happened, he pulls back with a gasp. “Dude! Why have you just been sitting here?! I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure your foot is broken!” </p><p>“Why the hell do you think I've just been sitting here?! I can't fucking stand!” Michael snaps in annoyance, clenching his fists as a wave of pain suddenly washes over him. “Ah, fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard your voice, there's no choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work again. This happened. It's pretty shit.

“Um...are you okay?” Michael hears a voice ask from somewhere behind him.

 

“Yep. Totally fine.” He replies, mentally patting himself on the back when his voice barely wavers.

 

“Okay..well, it's kind of cold outside and I live across the street and not to sound rude, but you've just been sitting here like a creep for almost an hour now.” The voice continues and Michael groans before he turns his upper body to glare at the stranger and woah. That's a very hot stranger he wouldn't mind getting to know better.

 

“I'm fine.” Michael insists again through gritted teeth. “Just a bit...stuck.”

 

“Stuck? Where?” The stranger asks and leans over Michael to have a look. As soon as he sees what's happened, he pulls back with a gasp. “Dude! Why have you just been sitting here?! I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure your foot is broken!”

 

“Why the hell do you think I've just been sitting here?! I can't fucking stand!” Michael snaps in annoyance, clenching his fists as a wave of pain suddenly washes over him. “Ah, fuck.”

 

“Why haven't you called an ambulance or asked for help?” The stranger asks, staring at him in confusion instead of actually, you know, helping him.

 

“My phone is dead and this is apparently the emptiest street in New York. I tried to stop a car, but it drove off quickly.” Michael explains. “Now, are you going to help me or just stand there?”

 

“Oh shit. I'm sorry.” The stranger immediately apologizes before he bends down until he's eye level with Michael. “C'mon, put your arm around my neck and I'll help you up. My room mate's got a car, we'll drive you to the hospital.”

 

“Oh, you don't have to do that. If I could borrow your phone, I can just call my friend or an ambulance.” Michael suggests but the stranger just waves it off.

 

“No way. I feel bad enough as it is, just watching you from the window thinking you were on drugs or something for an hour. The least I can do is drive you to the hospital.” Michael laughs at this. It's definitely not the first time someone's thought he's on drugs. He guesses it's the tattoos and the piercing and the hair and the clothes and yeah, his overall appearance. People are so quick to judge.

 

“Fine, okay, thanks. I'm Michael.” He finally accepts the help and introduces himself.

 

“Calum. Where are you from? It's not from anywhere close with that accent.” The stranger, well, Calum asks.

 

“Nah, I'm from Sydney. Just here visiting a friend who ended up getting me a job interview.” Michael tells Calum, and the other boy hums in reply. “Now, are you actually gonna help me up or just cuddle me the rest of the day?”

 

“Shit, I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this.” Calum apologizes quickly, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Okay, let's get you up. It's probably gonna jostle your foot though.”

 

“It's fine. Just do it quickly.” Michael assures him and tighten his arm around Calum's neck. A few seconds later he's being pulled up from the ground and he gasps in pain. “Motherfucking cocksucker shithead.”

 

Calum snorts at him and tightens his arm around Michael's waist as he starts to slowly lead them across the street, back to his apartment building. “Nice choice of words.”

 

“If you felt even 10% of the pain I'm in right now you'd want to lie down and die too.” Michael responds, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else. Something really rude that would end with him sitting on the pavement by himself again.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Stop being so overdramatic. You could've broken your entire leg instead. Now that, would've been shit. Your legs are quite nice to look at without a big cast.” Calum says and Michael feels his cheeks heat up immediately. Damn him for blushing over absolutely everything.

 

“Shut up Calum.” Michael snaps as they continue to wobble together towards where Calum lives, the boy supporting most of Michael's weight at the moment.

 

“Calum! What the hell are you doing?” Someone suddenly shouts and Michael's head snaps up in time to see another boy exit the building in front of them, staring at him and Calum in confusion. “You just left without saying anything.”

 

“Whatever Ashton. We don't have time for you to pretend to be my dad right now. We need to drive Michael to the hospital.” Calum says and Ashton's eyes widen before he's pulling his car keys out from his pocket.

 

“Okay, sure. Why?” He asks and presses a button, unlocking a car only a few meters away.

 

“He broke his foot. He's the one I told you about that was just sitting on the pavement like a fucking weirdo. Turns out he couldn't actually get up because he broke his foot.” Calum explains and Ashton hums as he opens the backdoor of his car, helping Calum put Michael in the backseat.

 

“So he's not on drugs then?” Ashton asks and Michael snorts.

 

“No I'm not but I really fucking wish I was because I have a broken foot and it hurts like fucking hell. So can we get this show on the road?” Michael snaps from where he's now sitting, his leg spread out on the backseat. “Sorry. Thanks for driving me.”

 

“It's cool, don't mention it.” Ashton says and slams the door shut. Michael can see him and Calum talking through the window, but the sound is too muffled for him to hear what they're saying. A few seconds later, the other two boys get into the car as well.

 

“Let's go get you a cast!” Calum cheers as they start the drive.

 

 

An hour later Michael finds himself alone in an examination room with the final touches on his cast being done. Another few minutes later, the doctor is finished and let's him know he's free to go. Michael asks him if there's a phone he can borrow to call for a ride. The doctor takes Luke's number instead, telling Michael he'll call his friend for him while he goes to collect a pair of crutches.

 

“Nice cast.” Someone says a few minutes after the doctor has left and Michael looks up to see Calum leaning against the doorway.

 

“Calum. What are you still doing here?” He asks in confusion, having thought the other two boys had left as soon as Michael had been taken into a room on his own.

 

“Well, I wanted to be the first to sign your cast, didn't I?” Calum replies and steps into the room. He rummages through some drawers (which Michael is pretty sure he's not allowed to do) before finally pulling out a black sharpie. “Aha, let's do this.”

 

He scribbles on Michael's cast for a few minutes before he finally deems himself finished. Michael goes to take a look but is quickly stopped. “Wait till I've left to check it.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Michael replies sadly, even though he knew that Calum would eventually have to leave.

 

“I'll see you around, Michael.” Calum says before he leaves the room as quickly as he had appeared. Michael waits another few minutes before finally checking his cast and laughs when he sees a very poorly drawn stickman cursing like a sailor with a cast on its foot. Then something else catches his eye and he smiles widely.

 

_Let me know how that job interview went and if you'll be sticking around. I think you owe me dinner for saving you today. Call me ;)_

 

Michael's still smiling stupidly at his cast when Luke rushes into the room ten minutes later. “Are you high?” Is the first thing he asks and Michael just shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Nah, just happy.”

 

“Dude..you just broke your foot.”

 

“Best day of my life.”

 

“Do you have a concussion?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking obsessed with the Blurryface album I literally can't listen to anything else so everything I write will have titles from their songs even if they don't fit.


End file.
